Doofenshmritz's Old Abandoned Amusement Park
by Gotapenname
Summary: What happen when Heinz Doofenshmritz decides to change thing up a bit by trying to take over Wiscoson,Genoa City and end ups running in to Ryder and Daisy,whom are also up to no good? The answer is pure chaos.rated T for saftey.
1. Making a deal with the Doofviel

Author's note: Okay, I know it's weird and random but the idea won't leave my head. Don't worry if you're not familiar with the Phineas and Ferb characters or The Young and The Restless characters. I will give brief summaries of the characters at the end of the chapters they are introduced in.

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmritz wanted a temporary break from taking over the Tri-State area and decided to try and take over the town of Genoa City, Wisconsin. He figured that in a place where strippers could become married to a billionaire and an attempted rapist could become a happily married family man, that a crazy man like himself taking over Genoa City seemed totally possible. It was like "a land of eternal possibilities". This thought made the evil doctor smile. He made a note to himself to make this the town's official motto when he took over the joint. He left a note on his door explaining all this to his nemesis, Perry the Platypus, so Perry would know where to find him. After all, he figured there was really no point in making evil schemes if no one was going to try to foil them, even if that someone always managed to succeed at doing so. He knew that there were probably other secret agents that lived closer to the area, but they weren't Perry, so they didn't matter to Doofenshmritz. Heinz Doofenshmritz had once tried to go up against another secret agent, a panda named Peter, but it just wasn't the same. Heinz did not have an evil scheme for the day, so he just decided to locate a bookstore and find some good evil reading for his spare time. He found a little bookstore called Trembles. He found a couple of good reads in the evil section of the store. He walked up to a light, dirty blonde, green eyed young man at the cash who stared at him in awe.

"What are you staring at?" asked an impatient Heinz who really wanted to get his purchase over with.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just I have never seen anyone actually walk into the evil aisle before, let alone pick up a book and buy it." The young man quickly apologized.

"Really? You think in a place with such a high crime rate there would be more people interested in books on evil," Heinz Doofenshmritz mused.

"You'd think there would be," the young man replied as though in wonder of why he had not thought about this before. "New in town?"

"Yeah, I just bought out the old abandoned amusement park. It's going be my base to literally take over this town," Heinz Doofenshmritz enthusiastically explained to the young man.

The young man's eyes filled with disappointment and slight worry. Heinz Doofenshmritz thought the disappointment was because the young man had originally thought he had come across a world conquerer, instead of a man who only had plans to take over a mid-size town.

"Hey it's no world domination but a guy has got to start somewhere," the evil scientist told the cashier quite defensively.

"That's not the reason for my disappointment," the cashier explained to him.

The cashier looked around to make sure that no one else was listening to him before continuing his explanation.

"It's just that I am planning on using the amusement park in a little evil scheme I am kind of involved with," the young man nervously explained to Heinz.

The young man then frowned.

Heinz felt kind of bad for the young man. He looked so sad, lonely and unsure of himself, reminding Heinz of himself when he was younger. Heinz Doofenshmritz quickly decided to help out the kid. He liked the idea of helping out the next generation of evil. Heinz saw from the young man's nametag that his name was Ryder Callahan.

"Hey Ryder, I can also share the space with you if you really need it," Heinz Doofenshmritz offered.

"Really? You would do that for me," Ryder exclaimed and his eyes lit up with joy.

Heinz Doofenshmritz could tell Ryder was not accustomed to people helping him out.

"I don't know what to say. I don't even know your name," Ryder stuttered.

" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmritz," the evil doctor introduced himself. "I suppose you could say thank you."

" Of course, thanks Dr. Heinz Doofenshmritz," Ryder replied.

"You can call me Heinz if you like," Heinz Doofenshmritz informed Ryder.

Ryder and Heinz decided to shake on it. Ryder looked as if he suddenly remembered something very important.

"Can we meet up later Heinz? Ryder asked. "There are some details concerning our arrangement I would like to go over."

"Sure," Heinz answered.

Much later they both met up at the old abandoned amusement park. A stranger appeared behind them.

"You impotent fool, Ryder, what on earth did you call me for? How many times do I have to tell you we can't be seen in public together or else our cover will be blown," a short red headed girl angrily shouted at Ryder.

"This was the extra detail I was referring to," Ryder explained to Heinz, while gesturing towards the red headed girl.

"Who is this?" Heinz and the red haired girl asked at the same time.

" Daisy, this is Heinz who's letting us share the space with him. "Heinz, this is Daisy my twin sister."

"Isn't she a little too young to be your twin?" Heinz asked Ryder.

Ryder looked to be in his twenties while Daisy looked liked she was in her teens.

"No, no she's not," Ryder answered.

"I look young for my age," Daisy grumbled. " Stupid Ryder how dare you blab our secrets to some stranger."

"Hey relax he's not going to tell anyone anything. He's got evil schemes of his own to worry about," Ryder explained to his sister.

Daisy's frown turned into a very wicked smile. She stared Heinz Doofenshmritz up and down as though inspecting him. It made Heinz Doofenshmritz very uncomfortable.

"Evil? Please, he looks like he couldn't even pull off morally grey."

Heinz Doofenshmritz felt his blood boil and his face turn red from anger.

" I am plenty evil. In fact, I got more evil in my pinky than you have in your small tiny body," Heinz fired back at Daisy.

"Prove it," Daisy countered. "I bet you couldn't kidnap someone."

" I could. I just don't want to," Heinz told her.

"Chicken, you're just a big chicken who can't do squat," Daisy chided him.

"That's not true. In fact, name a person and I will kidnap them, that's if you can even name a person," Heinz proclaimed.

"Oh, I can name a person," Daisy darkly told Heinz.

Characters introduced

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz- an evil, eccentric scientist, whose plans are foiled by a secret agent platypus named Perry. He and Perry share deep love to hate each other in their relationship.

Ryder Callahan- works at a bookstore called Trembles and is teaming up with his twin sister to do something evil that will be revealed in later chapters and the Young and the Restless fans already know about the plans and the Phineas and Ferb fans will eventually get to know them.

Daisy Callahan- Ryder's twin sister and much more evil than Ryder or Heinz.


	2. Fishing for Answers

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long on the next chapter. I kept procrastinating. While I am not blaming the lack of reviews on my lack of speed, reviews won't hurt either. So if you want to say something about my story, don't hold yourself back. Go ahead and click on the button at the bottom. Don't worry if you're not familiar with the Phineas and Ferb characters or the Young and the Restless characters. I will give brief summaries of the characters at the end of the chapters they are introduced in.

Janna Fisher walked into an empty theatre. Janna was on a date night with her husband Kevin Fisher. So far it had not been going well for them. Her husband had planned a fancy meal and hotel stay for both of them so they could forget about their troubles. But the date was just not their style. Janna, however, felt the night was turning around when she returned to see a note on her chair, which she assumed was from her husband. Since her husband was no longer at the restaurant she assumed he was already at the theatre. So she left to meet him there. Janna looked around the theatre for her husband but could not see very well in the darkness of the theatre.

"Kevin?" Janna called out into the theatre "You here?"

She thought that maybe Kevin had planned some sort of treasure hunt for her. She liked this idea very much. This caused her to chuckle in delight.

"Okay now this is more like it. You know how I adore a good mystery," she spoke out loud. "But now where are you?"

Upon closer inspection of the theatre, Janna found that one of the seats had a present on it. This made her smile. Janna checked the tag and it said "To: Janna" and then she carefully unwrapped the box that had her present. The present turned out to be a photo album with the words "Our family" italicized on the cover. She carefully opened the book to the first page. There was a picture of two babies, one girl and one boy with the names Ryder and Daisy written underneath. Her heart raced, as it was now clear to her that her husband was not the one who sent her the card or the present. She looked around the seemingly empty theatre. Although she saw no one there, she could not help get the feeling she was being watched. She turned the page of the photo album. On the next two pages of the photo album there were the same babies and once more Ryder and Daisy's names were written underneath. She was shocked by the implications of the photos she saw.

"Ryder and Daisy are twins?" Janna asked herself. "If they are brother and sister, who is their mother?"

She flipped the album to the next page only to see a picture of Sheila with the words mother underneath. She was shocked at the thought of Daisy and Ryder's mother being Sheila. Sheila was a woman who had tormented Janna's sister–in-law for years. "But it can't be." Janna gasped out loud. She turned around to see a tall, strange looking man wearing a lab coat and she let out a scream. He gave her a wicked little smile as he pulled out an odd ray gun type thing from his lab coat. The last thing Janna remembers is the feeling of powder against her skin and feeling sleepy. She awakens to find herself tied up and blindfolded. She could feel a slight movement underneath her and could hear the roar of an engine. She quickly concluded she was in the back of some sort of truck. Janna started to yell at the top of her lungs.

"Could you keep it down back there? No one can hear you but me." She heard a male voice with a German accent tell her. "Sure, at first it was enjoyable, flattering really. But now it's just getting annoying Janna Fisher … you are Janna Fisher, cause if you're not that would be so awkward…"

"Yah I am Janna Fisher," she answered. "Where the heck are you taking me and who the heck are you?" a terrified Janna asked.

"The place … it's not for me to say but the name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz," Heinz Doofenshmirtz informed her.

"What on earth did you kidnap me for?" Janna asked him.

"It all started when I went into that little bookstore, Trembles. Then I met Ryder, a well natured kid. Then I helped him with err … something. Then he introduced me to his brat of a sister. She had the nerve to say I didn't have it in me to kidnap. She gave me a name and a location and she said I couldn't but I showed her," Heinz Doofenshmirtz told Janna his voice beaming with pride.

"So basically Daisy goaded you into kidnapping me," Janna dryly summarized what Heinz Doofenshmirtz had just told her.

"Yes, I suppose you could put it that way," Heinz Doofenshmirtz responded, his voice filled with a tone of embarrassment. "What did you think of my Sleepinator?" Heinz Doofenshmirtz asked his captive in a lame attempt to change the topic of conversation.

Janna figured he was referring to that ray gun thing he had pointed at her earlier. Before she was able to answer his question with some snappy comeback, Heinz Doofenshmirtz spoke again. This time sounding quite alarmed.

"Oh my. I can't believe myself ." The evil scientist spoke with such remorse that if he had not continued speaking Janna might have felt for the man. "How could I capture and explain my evilness to someone who is not Perry the Platypus? If he ever found out about this he would be so hurt."

"You take an innocent women away from her home, family and friends but God forbid you hurt the feelings of a platypus," Janna sarcastically thought to herself. It had now become apparent to Janna that it was not the conscience of Heinz Doofenshmirtz that was non-existent. Just like the man it belonged to, his conscience had its priorities all out of whack.

"How could I do this to Perry after the Peter the Panda incident? You think I would have learned my lesson but no…"

If the fact that Heinz Doofenshmirtz would not shut up about the risk of hurting Perry's feelings was not enough to convince Janna his conscience was troubling him, then his erratic driving was. She could tell his driving was getting more erratic by the way she felt her body slide around in the vehicle and it was seriously freaking her out.

"You know what would really piss Perry off is if you continue driving like this and get the both of us killed." She shouted much louder than she indented too.

" Whoa, you're right I should calm down. I will turn on the radio. That always cools my nerves."

He turned on the radio and then did something that made her wish that she kept quiet and let them both die in some fiery wreck due to his erratic driving. He started singing along to the radio.

"Everybody … they love a winner … so nobody loved me," he sang out loud.

During the ride to wherever on earth they were going, she found what started out as a feeling of fear quickly turned to annoyance towards the man. She found his singing voice unbearable and she could not take it any more.

"Shut up, your singing is driving me bloody bonkers!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry."

He stoped singing and turned off the radio. While she knew she had a tiny victory and should have left if at that, she felt she was on a roll and was too annoyed to stop so she continued to yell.

"Sorry for what? Your irritating singing, nearly getting us both killed with your bloody erratic driving, or kidnapping me?"

The evil scientist for once was silent. He would not or was unable to answer her question. This made Janna feel awkward. Neither one of them had anything to say until the vehicle had reached its destination. Janna could hear the rolling down of a window.

"So did you get the girl or not?" Janna heard a familiar female voice ask Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Daisy, you %#tch," she found herself yelling.

"I can't believe you kept her conscious you loser," Janna heard Daisy wine at Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey, be nice. He did something really big for us even though I honestley rather he had not." She could hear Ryder's voice say.

"Oh God, I can't deal with you being a loser right now. If you want things done right, you got do it yourself," Daisy groaned.

Then Janna heard the swoosh of a door opening. Ryder yelling, " Daisy don't!" was the last thing she heard before she felt something hit her head and she lost consciousness.

Character Guide

Janna Fisher: A smart young married woman who has recently been kidnapped. You will find out more about her and why Daisy wants her kidnapped later. Unless you watch the Y&R, then you already know about this.


	3. Driving Miss Dasiy Crazy

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long on the next chapter. I kept procrastinating. While I am not blaming the lack of reviews on my lack of speed, reviews won't hurt either. So if you want to say something about my story, don't hold yourself back. Go ahead and click on the button at the bottom. Don't worry if you're not familiar with the Phineas and Ferb characters or the Young and the Restless characters.

Ryder was pacing back and forth frantically. His twin sister stood near him tapping her foot.

"Stop pacing like that. You're making me anxious," Daisy growled.

"Good, you should be and I know I am," Ryder sighed with a mixture of sadness and worry.

"There is no reason we should be worried unless that idiot companion of yours screws up," Daisy growled at him.

"Heinz is not an idiot. He is just completely off his rocker. I mean, he would have to be, to even consider helping the likes of us." Ryder meekly defended Heinz Doofenshmirtz to Daisy. "Plus it was your idea to get him to help us with this whole thing in the first place."

"God dammit Ryder. You are as annoying as hell. If this all goes to hell Dr. what's his name will take the fall."

Ryder gave his sister an upset look. Daisy's coldness never ceased to amaze and disturb him. He silently wonders to himself how Daisy could be so callous towards someone that had helped them.

"I was worried that someone, either Heinz or Janna, might get hurt because of our plans," he sighed and gave his sister a sad frown.

"Ryder you are such a sissy," Daisy sassed at her brother.

Before Daisy could further belittle her brother, a truck came up to the grounds of the abandoned amusement park where they stood. Ryder felt slightly relieved as he spotted the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated logo on the truck as it meant, at the very least, Heinz Doofenshmirtz had not caused himself any serious harm on Daisy and Ryder's behalf. The truck came to a stop. Ryder began to come towards the driver door of the truck but Daisy beat him to it. Heinz Doofenshmirtz rolled down the truck windows.

"So did you get the girl or not?" Daisy asked him.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz shot Daisy an annoyed glance. Ryder did not blame him for doing so.

"Daisy, you %#tch," a female voice yelled at the back of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's van.

Ryder instantly recognized this voice as Janna Fisher's voice. Ryder was relieved to find out that she seemed to have not been physically hurt. Ryder, however, was not really thrilled that Janna had to be kidnapped in the first place. After all, the only reason Daisy wanted Janna kidnapped was because she was on to their plans. Plans Ryder himself knew very little about. The only one who knew about their plans for sure was the creator of the plans, Mama Bear, and maybe Daisy. Ryder heard of twins that could read each other's thoughts. He and Daisy were not such twins. He tried to read Daisy's mind when they were young, but according to her, all it did was make him look constipated.

"I can't believe you kept her conscious you loser," Daisy whined to Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Ryder really did not get why Daisy had to be so dam unappreciative of what Heinz Doofenshmirtz had just done for them. He put up with the fact that Daisy seemed to have no concern or respect for what he thought. Heck, he even put up with the fact that he had to betray those who cared about him, like his half brother Kevin, for this "so called plan" to succeed, even though he really hated doing so. Right now, however, he could not put up with Daisy being mean to someone who had helped them out.

"Hey, be nice. He did something really big for us even though I honestly rather he had not," Ryder told his sister.

The words surprised Ryder as they flew out of his mouth. The words were not bold by any average person's standards but by Ryder's standards they were bold.

"Oh God, I can't deal with you being a loser right now. If you want things done right, you've got to do it yourself," Daisy groaned.

Daisy then walked away from the truck. Out of curiosity Ryder followed her.

"Whatcha' doing?" Ryder asked his sister.

"None of your dam business," Daisy snapped at him.

" I am your twin, your partner in crime. I think I might be entitled to know something," Ryder told Daisy.

"Okay fine. I am going to get one of your books," Daisy replied.

This comment from Daisy surprised Ryder. He always had been way more into reading than Daisy. Daisy was more interested in shooting bee-bee guns at animals and doodling.

"I am so glad you decided to get interested in reading but it's not really time to get into that with all that is going on right now," Ryder softly informed his sister.

"You idiot, it's not for reading."

Ryder and Daisy walked towards the section of the amusement park where Ryder resided. It was not much of a home but it was a place to sleep. When they got there Daisy started rummaging through Ryder's bookshelf. Ryder watched on in curiosity.

"Eureka!" Daisy shouted holding an atlas. "Found it."

Daisy ran back to where the truck was parked and Ryder followed her.

"Okay, now let me show you how the pros do it," Daisy condescendingly told Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes at the girl once more. He then shot a curious glance at the book.

"What's that girl doing with that book?" he asked Ryder.

Ryder gave Heinz Doofenshmirtz a shrug that told Heinz Doofenshmirtz that Ryder did not know. Ryder realized what she was going to do when he saw her standing at the back of the truck. So must have Heinz, as they both let out a collective "Oh".

"Daisy don't you dare do what I think you're going to do." Ryder pleaded to Daisy.

"Well if I don't knock her out, how am I supposed to move her into the cage set up for her," Daisy retorted.

"It's not really necessary to hit the girl in the head. I did tie her down. I am not some low class villain," Heinz Doofenshmirtz informed her.

This information clearly did not make an impression on Daisy as she proceeded to lift open the back door of the truck.

"Daisy, don't do it," Ryder tried to yell. However, by the time the words "Daisy don't" escaped his lips it was too late. The deed had already been done. Ryder let out a gulp.

"Do you think she is alive?" Ryder asked Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"How I am supposed to know?" the evil scientist frantically replied.

"Well, you are a doctor," Ryder said.

"Not in the medical sense, but more so in the evil sense. If that makes any sense," Heinz Doofenshmirtz rambled.

"She's fine, you morons," Daisy snapped at them both.

Ryder could not help but let a helpless frown spread across his face.

"I'll have your back, if you'll have mine?" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz suggested to Ryder. "Between you and I, we'll both need it with your sister around."

"Sure thing," Ryder replied, giving the evil scientist a weak smile.

Ryder rather liked this suggestion and was eager to have an ally and hoped that he would not screw things up like he did with his brother Kevin.


End file.
